


【牙杯】Hiccup Forgotten

by MickeyTown



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Other, 牙杯
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 03:21:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18932380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MickeyTown/pseuds/MickeyTown





	【牙杯】Hiccup Forgotten

当Hiccup还是个小男孩的时候，他总爱幻想世界上有龙。  
一些孩子给他起了个外号叫“Dreamer”。  
有一次孤儿院带孩子们去一座岛上参观维京遗址的时候，他独自发现了一块刻着古维京文字的奇怪碎片。  
Hiccup悄悄把这块碎片带了回去，好好保存起来。  
在他搬离孤儿院的那一天，他带走了这块自己藏匿了十几年的秘密。

 

Hiccup现在是个大学生了，读的维京历史系。  
虽然独自在外生活还要兼顾学业有点劳累，但日子也得不赖。  
身为孤儿的Hiccup知足。

他也终于知道那块碎片上写着什么了。

 

Hiccup用一个叫【Viking】的id在网上发文。

 

他把26个字母打乱又重新排列组合再加上自己的专业知识，用一个个单词描绘出一座神奇的岛屿。

那座岛叫Berk。  
它坐落在“悲剧子午线”上，一年里有九个月在下雪，剩下三个月下冰雹。  
Berk上面生活着一群维京人。  
那里的害虫是，  
龙。

 

Berk上的维京人与龙世代为敌，直到有一天，一个瘦得像鱼刺一样的维京男孩打落了一条龙。  
于是故事正式开始了。

 

网络上的人们被这篇故事所吸引，纷纷留言顶帖，Hiccup也努力的构思，写得越来越起劲。  
他的故事受到越来越多的人的追捧，甚至被大洋彼岸的人们所知。  
Hiccup做梦的次数渐渐多了起来，多数时候是一样的梦，但有时也略有不同。

梦里，他站在一个地方，四周弥漫着浓的过分的清晨的雾气。他努力睁大眼睛，却看不清任何东西。  
下一次的梦里，他闻到了泥土的味道。  
“有人吗？！谁在哪儿？”Hiccup喊到，但没有得到回应。  
再下一次的梦里，他听见了一声低吼，他往那里跨出了一步。  
接下来的每一次梦，他都向那声音所在的方位靠得更近。

 

Hiccup写的故事更加出名了，有大牌出版社找到他想要出版这个故事。这让Hiccup感到有点莫名的兴奋。  
他更加卖力的写着那篇故事。  
仿佛那个故事写得越多，那个梦的发展也就越多。  
他投入的写着，仿佛自己就是那故事里的主人公。  
他把每一个角色都写得活灵活现，就像他认识他们一样。  
就像他亲身经历过一样。

 

他也梦到别的场景。  
有时是无边无际的云海，阳光在上面投下他的影子。有时是成群的飞龙，它们绕着石柱飞翔在冰砌的穹顶下。

但更多的是满天的繁星。

 

他梦到满天星空。 

他梦到那座圆形的驯龙学院。他梦到那块石板床。每次夜里醒来，他都能看见他的睡颜。 

 

Hiccup相信世界上有龙。  
在一次网络上和粉丝们的“问答会”上，他告诉人们自己相信龙的存在。  
但是人们都说世界上没有龙，它们是被虚构出来的。  
这让Hiccup感到沮丧。但他还是继续写着那个维京男孩与龙的故事。

 

梦里太阳升的越来越高，Hiccup也更加靠近那个生物。  
浓雾渐渐散去，四周呈现出谷底的地形。  
他隐隐约约可以看见它的身影，他觉得它在等着什么。

 

梦中的他穿过云层，飞翔在夜空中。  
风托起他的翅膀，四周是满天的繁星。  
背上的人讲着什么话，又发出一阵笑声，语气里满是兴奋。  
于是他也跟着笑了。  
他们静静地待在这夜空中，眼里盈满光辉。  
然后他醒来，在幽深的森林里看着日升月落，星辰流转，年复一年。  
然后他醒来，在电脑上继续写下他们的故事，日复一日。

 

不知道为什么，有人在网上爆出了【Viking】这个id的注册人的真名。  
Hiccup。  
这个人与龙的冒险故事的作者真名叫Hiccup。

和故事中那个维京男孩的名字一模一样。

 

人们在纷纷留言让Hiccup认清现实，告诉他世界上不存在龙这种生物。  
有些人给Hiccup起了个外号叫“Dreamer”。

 

Hiccup有时会停下来发呆，想着世界上到底有没有龙。  
他问自己。  
他又问自己的好友Jack Frost还有Astrid。  
前者只是不置可否的笑笑，后一位给了他一个白眼和一句话。  
“你怎么还长不大。”

 

梦里的浓雾终于完全散开了。  
Hiccup看着面前通体漆黑的生物。  
耳朵像兔子的耳朵，鳍像六角蝾螈的鳍。  
背上长着翼展是足有48英尺的翅膀。

它身上的每一个部分都和自己笔下的那条龙一模一样，  
还有那副鲜红的人造尾翼，上面标绘着白色的维京图腾。

那个生物用碧绿的眼看着他。  
Hiccup下意识轻轻念出它的名字。  
“Toothless。”

那只夜煞愣了一下，片刻后碧绿的眼里流出大滴大滴的泪水。  
“呃，bud，你怎么了？别哭啊。”Hiccup有点慌了。  
“别哭别哭，Toothless，我在这儿呢。”  
Hiccup尽力用宠溺的语气去安抚那只哭泣的夜煞，但它哭得更加厉害了。  
“噢，到底怎么了，我的大宝贝？”  
Hiccup一边说着一边想上前抱住它。

夜煞却向后退了几步，转身扇动它那巨大的翅膀。  
“嘿！等等！！”  
夜煞已经腾空而起，它挥动着翅膀飞向天空。  
“Toothless！！！”  
Hiccup向前跑了几步，然后摔倒在地。  
他这才发现自己左脚是金属做的假肢，身上穿着自己故事中那套可以滑翔的盔甲。  
顾不上惊愕，他抬头望向Toothless。  
那条黑色的龙越飞越高，越飞越远。  
最后它变成一个很小很小的黑点，消失在太阳刺眼的光芒里。  
再也看不到。

Hiccup这才想起，自己从没注意到以往做过的那些飞行的梦里，自己是凭借什么飞翔的。

 

Hiccup再没有做过那些梦。  
渐渐的他也忘记了他写的那个故事。  
他一边打工一边准备考研。  
那篇在网上的故事被淹没在数据的汪洋里。  
那个故事终究不再被人提起。

Hiccup在他的毕业论文里这样写到“维京人所谓的有龙，是指拥有龙这种强大生物的灵魂，以象征自己的力量”。 

 

他已经全然忘记了。

而那块刻着古维京文字的奇怪碎片静静待在Hiccup家中的某个角落，等着某一天再被人拾起。

 

这块碎片上面落满了灰尘。  
上面刻着的古维京文字是一段话。  
“This is Berk.  
There were dragons when I was a boy.”  
落款是 Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III。

只有消失了的维京人才知道那是块龙蛋的碎片。

 

「尾声」  
他不知道自己活了多少个年头。没有他在身边，时间就像被冻结了一样难熬。  
他又来到他们相遇的那里。叼起一根树枝在沙滩上画起那刻在心头的图案。

HiccupHiccupHiccupHiccupHiccupHiccup.

他已经画了很多次。  
如今终于可以停止了。

他闭上眼。

 

他睁开眼。 

Hiccup突然醒来，坐在床上望向窗外。 

满天星空。

“……？”  
“为什么……好奇怪啊？”

泪水止不住的涌出。

 

【End】


End file.
